


who can say

by angel_of_the_morning



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, I literally have no clue why I thought this up, Strained Friendships, Unlikely Friendships, and kind of season one but not really, olicity doesn't show up until later on, the first few chapters are all pre series though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_the_morning/pseuds/angel_of_the_morning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel Rochev met Felicity Smoak when they were ten and seven.  They grew up as the closest of friends, but found themselves growing apart as they grew older.  They struggle to hold onto what they had as their worlds are forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "For Good" from Wicked.  
> I do not own anything, and apologize in advance for any mistakes I've made. Whether they be writing or character wise.  
> This is dedicated to the long suffering Chrissykins.

Isabel Rochev was bored.  She was alone in her family’s penthouse, flipping through random television channels, and she was so bored.  Her mother had popped a few pills and went off to bed, and her nanny had left a few hours ago.  With nothing else to do, Isabel slipped out of her family’s penthouse, and walked down to the elevator.  The eleven year old had a common practice of wandering her families’ hotel whenever she had nothing better to do, and tonight she figured she’d sneak into the casino area.  It’s not like anyone would stop her, she was the daughter of the owner.  

 

At nearly one in the morning, and the casino downstairs was bustling.  She looked out of place, not only because she was eleven, but because her gray check dress was much simpler than those around her.  So many people willing to through their lives away for a chance, she thought as she walked through the floor.  She found herself wandering over to the blackjack table where one of her two friends, Simon, was on duty.  Simon was always nice to Isabel, never making fun of the slight accent she still had.  Her other friend was Kaylee, Simon’s girlfriend, but she wasn’t working tonight.  “Evening, Miss Rochev,” Simon said as he dealt cards, “Couldn’t sleep again?”

 

“Jetlag,” Isabel said simply.  Her and her parents had just come back from visiting family back in Moscow, and had only come a few days ago.  Her father was on “business”, probably in Aruba with his assistant again.  Isabel wouldn’t be surprised.

 

“Another night wandering again then,” Simon concurred, “Why don’t you talk to, little Lissy?  She’s probably still in the same room.”

 

“Who the hell is that?” Isabel asked.

 

“Language, Isabel.  And Felicity is the daughter of the new cocktail waitress, Donna.  Comes in when her mom works the late shift.  You’ll like her.”  With nothing better to do, Isabel figured checking out the new girl was better than nothing, and she walked off to the game room.

 

The room was full of old arcade games, and other things, but certainly not another person.  What a waste of time, Isabel thought as she looked around.  She turned to leave when she hears a bang from behind her, looking back again to see one of the machines lightly shaking.  Isabel walked over to the machine and when she still didn’t see anyone, she picked behind the game.

 

The back had been opened and Isabel saw a pair of pink converses sticking out of it, along with two pale legs.  “Hello?” Isabel said confused.  There was a small bang, followed by an ‘ouch’ and the person pulled herself out of them game.

 

She was tiny and probably no older than seven, with bright blue eyes and short brown hair. She was wearing a pink skirt, and a shirt with a large heart on it, paired with a large pair of blue glasses.  The girl looked extremely shocked to find someone had come in.

 

“Um…Hi,” She said, her voice high, “I know you must be wondering what I’m doing.  Well you see I was just playing with it, I mean fixing it.  You see I was playing with it, when it stopped working…”

 

“And your first instinct was to climb inside it?” Isabel cut her off suspicious.  The girl had a few bits of machinery in her hands, “Why didn’t you just call the handyman?”

 

“Marcus has been very busy later, and I’m very good with machines.  I’ve been able to fix my dad’s old computer for the last year without any help.”  The girl said proudly, “I’m Felicity, by the way, Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Yeah, your mother is a waitress.”  Isabel confirmed bored, “I’m Isabel Rochev.”  Felicity looked shocked, getting a bit pale.

 

“Your father is the owner,” Felicity said surprised, “I’m sorry, I’ll put the parts back where they were, right now.  I didn’t mean it, I was just trying to help.”  They girl looked extremely worried now that she knew she was talking to her mother’s boss’ daughter.  Isabel couldn’t help but wonder if this had happened before, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad for her.

 

“Don’t worry.  I won’t tell anyone,” Isabel said, surprisingly nice, “You do know what you’re doing right?”

 

“Oh yes, I’m really good at it,”

 

“Can I watch?”  Isabel asked, surprised she was so interested in seeing what the girl was working on.

 

“Actually, I was just finishing up, but you watch while I was finished up,” Felicity moved back to the behind the machine, and moved so that Isabel could sit next to her.  Isabel sat down next to her, and watched as Felicity turned some wires.  She also seemed to pull a screwdriver out of nowhere to tighten a few screws. Then she smiled and motioned for Isabel to get back up.  Felicity closed up the back of the game, and looked back at Isabel, “Why don’t you plug it in?”

 

Isabel picked up the plug, and stuck it back in the outlet.  The colorful arcade music began playing again, and Felicity happily clapped her hands next to her.  Isabel found herself smiling as well.  “Wanna play?”  Felicity asked.

 

“Sure,” Isabel replied, moving over the screen.  It was some old game that Isabel couldn’t remember the name of, and didn’t both to care.  Felicity was babbling on about something that Isabel had zoned out, but for the sake of the girl’s surprisingly interesting companionship tried to refocus.  She was rambling on about some new show about vampires.  Isabel decides she had to change the topic.  “So, how did you get into fixing video game machines?”

 

Felicity got really quiet for a moment, before replying half-heartedly, “Nowhere important.”  Isabel wasn’t impressed and decided to use the stare that always got her nannies to cry.  Felicity tried to avoid her gaze for a few minutes, but could feel her eyes on her.  She eventually broke, “My father taught me,”

 

Isabel smiled, “See was that so hard?”  But Felicity didn’t smile back, but turned and looked sadly out the door toward the casino floor.  Isabel had made a mistake, “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing, Isabel.  Let’s go back to playing.”

 

“Do I have to stare at you again?  Because I will, and according to my eighth nanny, Uma, my stare can turn people into stone.”  Felicity looked at Isabel, and sighed.  She looked a lot older than the roughly seven year old she was. 

 

She fixed her large glasses and said, “My father taught me how to fix computers.”  Isabel wondered why it took so much to get that out of the young girl.

 

“What’s so bad about that?  Isn’t your dad proud of you?  You just reassumed a vintage arcade game with a screwdriver and what looks like some rubber bands and gum.”

 

“Yeah, I am pretty good.  But no, my dad left about a year ago, and my mom said I shouldn’t tell people about him.  Apparently he was doing bad things with computers.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I guess that explains why he wanted me to learn so much.  Said computers would make me smarter, and made me work on them all the time.  Since I was like three.  But I did get really smart.”

 

Isabel’s interest was piqued at the obviously very intelligent girl, and wanted to know more, “How smart are we talking about?”

 

“Well I am in the fifth grade, but Mrs. Ross has me doing work at a sixth grade level, eighth grade if it involved a computer.  And I don’t want to brag, but I did build a super computer last month.”

 

“You built a super computer?!”

 

“Well, kind of.  Almost.  It worked.  For about fifteen minutes, until it caught fire,” Felicity stammered out, “But it wasn’t a very big fire.  Mom and Mister Zhang put it out in a flash. Mister Zhang owns the Chinese restaurant below my apartment.  He’s nice.  He and my mom weren’t even mad about the fire.”

 

“You built a super computer?”  Isabel repeated, still shocked.  Felicity smiled, and both girls laughed.

 

“So what do you spend your days doing?  Roaming arcade rooms and getting people to tell you their secrets?”

 

“Only when I can’t sleep.  My family and I just got back from Moscow.”

 

“That must have been fun.”

 

“You’ve obviously never been to Moscow.  I spent most of the time in the hotel room watching television with my new nanny.”

 

“That’s sad.  What about your parents?”

 

“My father’s very business.  And my mother’s very social.  They have better things to do then spend their time with their adopted daughter.”  Isabel was shocked to find that she was spilling her guts to a girl she didn’t know, but she found it didn’t bother her much.  Felicity wouldn’t tell anyone. 

 

“That must be awful,” Felicity said empathically, “I know how much my mother works, but she always tries to find time to spend with me.  Even if she doesn’t know what I’m talking about.”  Felicity laughed, and Isabel found herself smiling as well.

 

Either girl was aware about how much time had passed until Felicity’s mom walked in.  She didn’t look much like Felicity, but she did have the same blue eyes and warm smile as Isabel’s new… friend.  The woman looked surprised to see that her daughter had found a companion.  “Hey Lis,” she said sweetly, “Who’s your new friend?”

 

“Mom, this is Isabel Rochev.”  Felicity smiled at Isabel, who was now seated next to her, probably ruining her expensive gray dress on the dirty floor, “Isabel, this is my mom, Donna.”

 

Isabel saw her mother pale the way Felicity had when she had first found out who Isabel was. “Miss Rochev,” Donna Smoak babbled like her daughter too, “It’s so nice to meet you.  I’m sorry that I —”

 

Isabel cut the older woman off, “It’s okay, Ms. Smoak.  Felicity was just keeping me company, I hope you don’t mind.”  Isabel was trying her hardest to be polite.

 

“Oh, that’s amazing.  Lis needs more friends, she spends all her time in her books.  A genius she is,” Donna said before her smile faded, “But me and Lis have to get going.” Isabel felt her smile drop, but Donna quickly spoke up again, “Maybe I can bring Felicity around for my shift tomorrow?”

 

Felicity jumped up and smiled, “I’d like that a lot.  Is that okay?”  Isabel stood up and smiled a bit again.  She smoothed down her dress,

 

“I’ll be here,” Isabel smiled at Felicity.  Suddenly she felt two arms come around her.  Felicity was _hugging_ her.  Isabel could only stand awkwardly there.  Felicity must have realized what she did and jumped back.

 

“Sorry.  I remember what you said about touching.” Felicity looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

 

“No. No it’s okay,” Isabel reassured her awkwardly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, bye Isabel!”   Felicity ran over to her mother and took her hand.  She turned to look over her shoulder and waved at Isabel.

 

Isabel smiled at her new friend, and waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabel and Felicity as friends, I know right? I got the idea of them first as frenemies at QC while I was watching 13 going on 30, and I imagined Lucy as Isabel and Jenna as Felicity. But my long suffering best friend, Chrissykins, loved the idea, and begged me to write it. I figured she puts up with me writing about Fairly Oddparents so why not. So I somehow came up with this idea, that didn't end up much like my original idea. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you liked it, I liked writing. It's a lot lighter than my FOP fanfic, who'd figure the Arrow fanfic would be lighter than the one about the cartoon, oh well. Kudos and subscribe if you do. Comment to me about anything. They make me feel good about myself.
> 
> I'll try to post as soon as I can. In the next chapter though we jump about 12 years into our duo's future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit, I know I apologize. I had finals, then dorm move out, then illness twice, also my computer is a bitch. I'll take the time to shout of to Chrissykins, this is part of her birthday present. Me finishing a chapter, also I let her and Lizzie drag me to the museum of sex. But that's another story(hint: it was actually pretty boring, but I bought a condom keychain), irrelevant. I'm debating on whether or not this deserves to be in the olicity tag yet, since it doesn't come into the story for awhile. Let me know what you think. I should also point out that I own nothing.

 

                        Isabel loved her new shoes.  They were these tall black platform stilettos with cut outs on the side that made her already long legs look like they went on forever.  They had been sent to her from her oldest friend Felicity.  These shoes weren’t made for the menial work she did as an intern.  But Queen Consolidated was where she was meant to be, one of the top companies in the world, and she was working at its main office in Starling City.  Quite an accomplishment for a twenty-two year old recent college graduate, and Isabel couldn’t be more proud of herself.

 

            But that didn’t mean she wanted to be doing paperwork all day, or getting coffee for the higher ups. Isabel Rochev doesn’t fetch others coffee, she was above it.  She worked diligently in every other way, she was the perfect little worker and the higher ups have noticed.  She was the sure in for one of the new positions opening, then it was so long to her days as an intern.

 

            Isabel checked the time saw it was around six, looks like Isabel is heading home early today.  She didn’t have any plans for another few hours so while she walked to the elevator, Isabel thought about calling Felicity.  She was still in Cambridge at MIT, finishing up her last few months.  Isabel knew she was already getting job offers from around the world, and had been trying to get her to accept one in Starling City, or better yet the one Isabel knew she got from Queen Consolidated.  But Felicity was worried about leaving her boyfriend behind to rot in some Massachusetts prison.  That, of course, didn’t deter Isabel, and she was just going to have to convince Felicity.  The doors to the elevator opened to reveal two men standing there.  One was a higher up in the company by the name of… _something_ Steele, the other was the CEO himself, Robert Queen.

 

            Isabel stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for the ground floor.  There was silence for a few moments, before Mr. Steele spoke, “I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to recall your name, Miss.”  He said politely.  

 

            “Isabel Rochev, Mister Steele,” Isabel said with an easy fake smile, “I recently started as an intern here.”

 

            “Oh yes, of course, Ms. Rochev, you’re the Harvard graduate” Walter commented, “And how have you been enjoying working at QC?”

 

              “It’s been such a wonderful experience.  I’ve learned more than I ever thought I could in just a few months.”   _Like becoming a pro at ass kissing,_ Isabel finished in her head.

 

            “I noticed that you had put in an application for the newest position in acquisitions,” Robert Queen joined in on the conversation.  Isabel was, admittingly, surprised that Robert Queen knew she had applied for the position.  Her smile became a little more real because of it. 

 

            “Yes, I did sir.  I was hoping at securing at more permeant position in the company.  It’s would be such an honor,” Isabel channeled Felicity, and gave Robert the sweetest smile she could manage. 

 

            “Well, I’m sure a person who came in with credentials like yours will be a sure in,” Robert said kindly as the elevator doors opened, “This is our floor.  Nice to see you again, Ms. Rochev.”  Isabel smiled innocently toward Walter, _yes that was what it was_ , Steele and Robert Queen, as she bid them both a nice day.  The doors closed again, and Isabel was left alone in the elevator.  She mentally patted herself on the back, and congratulated herself.  She was definitely calling Felicity now.

 

            It was a quick walk to her car, and then home.  Isabel had managed to snag a nice loft in a decent area of the city when she arrived a few months ago.  Of course, her father still footed the bill for it, but details.  It had this sleek white paint job and shiny wooden floors that Isabel loved and a smooth black leather couch that she loved more.  There were splashes of color around it, in the reds of her throw pillows and the pink curtains.  Courtesy of Felicity, of course, when she first came to help her move in.

 

Isabel slipped off her heels, and paused to lightly rub one foot then the other.  As beautiful as her new shoes were they could hurt like hell.  She began to walk to her kitchen, still holding her laptop.  She dropped it on the island and made her way to the fridge.  Isabel removed the makings of a salad and headed back to the island. She abandoned both in favor of pulling her phone out of its place in her bra, and sent a text off to Felicity.   _Call me_ was all that it said,

 

She opened her laptop and as it began to wake up, Isabel started on her salad.  A few minutes later she was done and munching on it when her laptop chimed.  It was a video call from Felicity.  Isabel fixed her hair out of habit, and clicked.  The face of her oldest friend appeared smiling on screen.

 

Felicity’s brown hair was still dyed black with purple streaks, her eyes thick with black and her lips lined with deep purple.   _She still hasn’t gotten over her little phase,_ Isabel thought, and she smiled lightly.  It was good to see her, even if it was just through a computer screen.

 

“Hey there, Izzy, “ She began, “Hold on,” Felicity leaned over the camera and screen showcased her charm necklace and a fair amount of what was going on in her shirt briefly as she adjusted the camera on her computer.  “Okay, good!”  She said after a moment, sitting back down on her desk chair, and smiling again.  They chatted idly for a while about nothing of real importance.  Isabel couldn’t help but feel refreshed talking to Felicity, she really had missed her. “How’s the big internship been going?”  Felicity asked after a while.

 

“What have I said about calling me Izzy, Lissy?”  Two can play at the embarrassing old nicknames game, “And it’s going as can be expected.  I’ve blown them all out of the water, and when the position in acquisitions becomes available in a few months I am the sure-in for it.”

 

“That’s awesome, Iz-abel,” Felicity smiling brightly, “The world is your oyster!”

 

“It would be even better if you were in Starling with me when I get the promotion.”  That shut Felicity down quickly.  She adverted her eyes from the screen, and began tugging on the sleeve of her dark shirt. Isabel sighed, “Felicity…”

 

“You know I can’t leave Cooper, Iz,” she told her in a small voice, “He needs me.”  Felicity had started retreating into herself, pulled her knees up to her chest, and resting her head on the tops of her high socks.

 

“He is a delinquent, Lis, and you deserve better,” Isabel reminded her, “When you get to Starling we’ll find you someone better for you.  We’ll be working at QC and you could very well start hooking up with Oliver Queen.  You’re pretty, that makes you his type.”

 

For some reason Felicity seemed to get angry at her comment.  “Cooper is not a delinquent!  You have no idea what he’s done for me.  I can’t just leave him after that,” Isabel was surprised just how angry Felicity had gotten over Isabel’s comment.  Isabel was going to have to fix that.

 

“Lis,” Isabel started in a reassuring voice, but she was cut off by her friend.

 

“I have to go, Isabel.  Coop will be calling soon, and I have to finish up some homework.  I’ll call you later if I can.  You have your date soon anyway,” Felicity closed the chat before Isabel could reply.  Isabel sat back and looked at the blank screen for a moment, before she closed the laptop.  Felicity was going to take a little more convincing it seems, and she was right it was nearly 7:20, Isabel should be off by eight.

 

She placed her dishes into the sink, and walked off to her bedroom.  As sleek as the rest of the apartment, it was colored in all white sans the dark blue bedding.  Forgoing the shower, Isabel stripped off her leather work skirt and white blouse.  She walked into her closet, and stared at her options.  Isabel pulled out a few, but they all went back on the rack.  Until she saw the unworn red dress she had bought on her last trip to Boston, it couldn’t hurt to borrow Felicity’s power color just for the evening.  Isabel could use the luck.

 

Isabel stripped out her underwear next, foregoing the slightly more practical set for a new black lace set.  She slipped them on, and moved to the dress.  The dress brought out all the right assets and Isabel was never prouder of her push up bra.  With that Isabel touched up her makeup for the night, and switched her gold rose earrings for a classier pair of diamond stubs.  She was dolled and perfumed in all the right way and slipped on a pair of red and black heels.  Isabel took one last look in the mirror and smiled.  Red really was her color.

 

Walking through her apartment one last time, she stopped in the kitchen to grab her phone and slipped it into her little clutch.  Isabel looked at the clock reading 7:45 and she was off.  She was meeting her _friend_ at the Starling City Plaza Hotel, which was fairly close to Isabel’s apartment.  Isabel pulled her car in front of the hotel and handed the keys off to the valet.  Then she was in the building.

 

Isabel was meeting him at the hotel bar as they usually did.  She found herself a place at the bar at exactly 8 o’clock and waited.  Ten minutes and two vodka shots later, Isabel was still waiting and getting impatient.  He was never late before, and she didn’t like this.  Just then Isabel felt someone behind her and a polite “Miss”.  She turned around and saw the bartender had come back around to her.

 

“Yes?”  Isabel asked impatiently.  The man rebuked slightly, but stiffened and pressed on.

 

“Why, yes.  Isabel Rochev?” Isabel nodded, “Your… friend called the bar for you.  Wanted to pass on the message to meet him in the usual area.  If that makes sense.”  Isabel thanked the man and paid for her drinks.  She left the bar behind her and headed for the lobby.  She suddenly got this almost _nervous_ feeling, he never asked her to just meet her.  He prefer wining and dining her more, to her knowledge.  This felt almost wrong, but Isabel pushed the feeling away, it was just nerves.  She made it to the elevator bank, and into one.  Though it was empty at first at the last second a man slipped into it with her.  He was handsome, with his dark hair and carefree blue eyes.  The man looked over at her, and gave her a charming smile that him look younger than he was.

 

“What’s your floor?”  He said nicely, at least attempting not to stare at her chest.  He may be older than Isabel, if only by a year or two, but he was still nothing more than a boy in her eyes.

 

“Not yours.”  Isabel said bluntly, not even looking at him.  The boy looked surprised at her answer, obviously not use to rejection.

 

“Just making small talk,” the boy said politely.  The doors opened and the boy got out.  Isabel heard loud music coming from the other end of the hall, obviously where the boy was going.  He got out, but paused and looked back at her, “I’m in 428, if you want to stop by.  There’ll be sushi.”  The boy left after that, going towards the party happily. Isabel rolled her eyes, and the elevator started going up again.

 

The doors open again on Isabel’s floor.  She gets off and heads down the hall, reaching Suite 219 in no time.  Their usual spot.  The door was unlocked, so Isabel let herself in.  The suite was dark when she entered, but there was light coming from the balcony area.  She walked towards it, when she finally sees him.

 

He was standing by the table, nicely dressed up with delicious food and wine.  His back was to Isabel as he poured the wine into glasses.  Isabel walked off to the bedroom and placed her clutch down for later.  She checked herself in the mirror real quick before going off to the balcony.  He hadn’t noticed she’d come in, and had seemingly ignored the pitter patter of her heels on the floor. Isabel took advantage of that to sneak up on him, and slipped her arms around him.  He stiffened slightly, but relaxed when she planted a light kiss on his shoulder and offered a soft “hello”.

 

“You’re late,” Robert commented, Isabel released him as he turned around.  He planted a light kiss on her lips with a smile, “I missed you.  Seeing you in the elevator was too much.”  Isabel felt her almost blushing, but smiled at him.

 

“I know.  We haven’t gotten to see each other enough recently.”  Isabel didn’t want to go into her issue just yet.  With another kiss, Isabel and Robert sat down to eat their food and make idle small talk.  It was mostly business talk, Robert clearly avoiding his family as a topic and Isabel trying not to bring up her argument with Felicity.  This was a flaw in their relationship they never got over.  But Robert slipped up eventually.

 

“Thea has been hinting, quite obviously, that she wants a puppy.  It’s actually really funny.”  It was Isabel’s turn to stiffen, and close off.  Thea was an extra awkward topic.  Robert realized what he had said, and tried to change the topic.

 

Isabel wasn’t having it, “No, please tell me more about Moira’s bastard.”  Isabel knew she was making things uncomfortable for him, but she couldn’t help it.

 

            “You know I don’t like when you call Thea that,” Robert said sternly, “She may not biologically be mine, but she’s still my daughter, and I wish you’d respect that.” Isabel deflated at that comment, and brought herself to apologize. Robert smiled, and got up from his seat.  He moved to behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  “It’s okay,” He said, “I have a gift for you.”  Isabel moved her head to see him, but he stopped her, “No peaking”

 

            She felt his hands leave her shoulders, and heard the steps back into the suite.  Isabel waited as patiently as she could, taking the time to come down from her anger.  She didn’t even heard Robert return until he had a hand on her neck.  Isabel felt a necklace slip around her neck.  “I saw it and thought of you instantly.”  Isabel rose from her seat and walked over to the closest mirror.  Robert had slipped on a string of pure onyx beads around her neck.  Beautiful, pure black gems shining in the moonlight; Isabel had never gotten a more beautiful gift.

 

            “They’re beautiful” Isabel remarked, lightly touching the necklace.  It felt delicate even in Isabel’s small hands.  Robert walked over to her,

 

            “Just like you,” He replied, as he kissed her neck.  Isabel turned in the spot and wrapped her arms around his neck.  The next kiss was deeper, “All better?”  Robert asked when they parted.  Isabel said nothing at first and simply kissed him again.

 

            “It could be worked on,” Isabel commented.  Robert smiled as he fiddled with the zipper to Isabel’s dress.  And when it looked like Isabel wanted to say something else, he just kissed her again.

 

>>>>> 

 

            Isabel rolled over in the bed trying to make herself more comfortable to no avail.  There was something buzzing, pulling her from unconsciousness.  It stopped soon after, but began again about a minute later.  Isabel’s eyes shot open in annoyance, she turned over to the still sleeping Robert as if he was making the noise.  All he did though is make a disgruntled sound, and turn over again.  The noise was coming from Isabel’s side, and she realized it’s been her phone going off.  With a groan, she turned to her side and dug the device out of her small clutch just as the ringing stopped again.

 

            A push of a button showed Isabel a notification for twelve missed calls, feeling with worry Isabel quickly left the bed and slipped into the bathroom.  Just then her phone lit up with an incoming call from Felicity, Isabel quickly answered.  “What’s the matter, Lis?”  Isabel said quickly, not sure if she was more nervous or annoyed, “You’ve called me like a dozen times.  You know I—“

 

            “Cooper’s dead,” she heard her friend say softly, before dissolving into crying again.  Isabel was shocked, to say the least, about the news.  She spent a few minutes on the phone trying to calm down Felicity enough to tell her story.  She took a deep breath and in the small one let out, “I was doing some work for Doctor Stein’s physics class, and I noticed that Cooper was supposed to call me an hour ago.  So… so I called the prison for him instead, because we had to go over what was going to happen in sentencing.  It is… is… was coming up soon and oh god.”  Isabel heard her friend start crying softly again.

 

            “Felicity, listen to me.  You have to tell me what’s going on,”  Isabel tried to be stern, worry starting to set in as she couldn’t get to her hysterical friend, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened.”

 

            “Cooper… Cooper killed himself, Izzy.  Oh god, he hu-hung himself in his cell a few hours ago.  They didn’t even want to tell me.  Oh god, Izzy, it’s all my fault.”  Isabel could heard her friend sniffling on the other end.

 

            “Lissy, it’s not your fault,” Isabel assured her first, “Listen, just calm down, and take some of those only-for-emergency sleeping pills I gave you.  I’ll be on the first red eye to you.  Okay?”

 

            “Oh-okay.”  Felicity sniffed, and after a few seconds “Izzy, thank you.”

 

            “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t come to you, Lis?”

 

            “Love you, Iz”

 

            “Love you too, Lis.  Now go to sleep.  I’ll see you soon.”  Isabel hung up her phone, and turned to look at herself in the mirror.  She was still wearing her new necklace, and nothing else.  Isabel started to make a checklist in her head.  First thing she’ll need is clothes, no a shower.  She still reeked of sex.  But she can hop in the shower once she got back to her apartment.  So first thing, clothes.

 

            After washing her face, and attempting to fix her hair she walked out of the room quickly.  She walked over first grabbing her clutch and stuffing her phone back in, then started back tracking for the rest of her clothing.  Her bra was hanging on a chair, her new dress crumpled on the floor.  Robert wandered into the sitting room, now awake and wearing a hotel robe, as she was pulling her dress back on.

 

            “Oh good you’re awake.  Help me with this zipper,” Though confused he obliged and followed her.  She stuffed her panties into her clutch as well, not bothering with them.

 

            “Can I ask where you’re going at one o’clock in the morning?”  Robert asked, slightly annoyed.

 

            “My apartment, then the airport, then Cambridge.  Well Boston, then Cambridge,” Isabel looked around for her heels, “Speaking of which I’m going to need to get a plane ticket on the next flight.  That won’t be fun.”

 

            “Why are you going to Massachusetts?  It’s the middle of the night.”

 

            “Felicity needs me.”

 

            “I’m sure whatever your friend needs it’s not worth going all the way across the country for.  She’s a big girl now, she can handle it.”  Isabel stopped what she was doing to look at her lover.

 

            “Felicity is the only friend I have, and she’ll always need me.  She is more fragile than you will ever understand.  Especially when her asshole boyfriend forgets that and thinks that he can make all his problems go away by just giving up and killing himself,”  Isabel was fuming at Robert.  No one talks down about Felicity.

 

            “Her boyfriend killed himself?” Robert asked shocked, all his annoyance forgotten.  He tried to keep talking but Isabel was done talking.  She slipped on her last shoe, and started for the door.

 

            “I’m heading to Cambridge as soon as I can.  I’ll call you when I get back.”  Isabel shut the door quietly before he could reply.  Making her way down, she started looking up flights on her phone.  By the time she made it to her car she had a flight for Boston, and an hour and a half free until it left.  Enough time to pack a bag and get to the airport.

 

            Making her way back to her apartment, she sped through to her room, and stripped off her dress.  She slipped quickly into the shower, and washed the smell of sweat and sex off herself.  In and out in seven minutes, she dried off quickly and went for clothes.  Nothing special anymore, just a simple pair of jeans and a loose gray tank will do for this trip.  Felicity wouldn’t want to do anything, she just needed comforting and a new plan.  Grabbing her red overnight bag, Isabel slipped her necessities in and left her closet, grabbing her purple jacket on the way. 

 

            Isabel had to have plan though, going to Cambridge was the first step.  Felicity was in mourning, yes, and Isabel remembered how risky that could be.  She almost burned down her apartment building trying to build a supercomputer after her father left.  And twelve years had only made her smarter, Isabel had to be delicate.  An abandoned Felicity is prone to impulse.  So, as she slipped her laptop and other needed electronics into her bag Isabel thought up her plan.  She had to convince Felicity that she was going to be fine, and, more importantly, to come back to Starling with her.  Where Isabel can make sure she stays out of trouble.

 

            With a clear plan forming and her boots on, Isabel was ready to go.  She closes up her apartment, and walked out of the building.  Hailing a cab was easy enough, and she was off.  Now all she had to do was stop her cabbie from trying to make idle chit chat.

 

>>>>> 

 

            Six hours later, Isabel was in another cab.  This one however was about to drop her off in front of Felicity’s dorm building.  It had been a long flight, but comfortable enough for Isabel to iron out what she was going to say.  She paid the overly chatty man, and stood in front of the building; waiting only about a minute for a remarkably drunk frat boy to head inside, unlocking the door for her.

 

            Felicity hadn’t picked up her phone when Isabel called before, so she had no clue Isabel was in Massachusetts yet.  She was probably still asleep, so Isabel would be waking her up.  _It’s almost seven I should have brought her coffee or something,_ Isabel thought.  The elevator stopped on the floor and Isabel walked down the hall to her door.  She knocked and waiting, and was about to knock again when the door opened.

 

            Her friend was standing there, somehow looking like she had slept too much and not at all at the same time.  With her long hair pulled back, and all her make up washed off, she looked much younger than even her eighteen years.  Younger still, swimming in a large black sweatshirt, Isabel had to assume was Cooper’s.  It took Felicity a second to realize who was at her door, but the moment she did she pulled Isabel into a tight hug. “Thank you for coming,” she heard Felicity say softly.

 

            Isabel stiffened in Felicity’s embrace, just for a moment before pulling her close.  She expected to hear the younger girl crying but there was nothing.  Felicity just held on tightly to Isabel, squeezing her tightly as if they weren’t in the doorway.  But then after a moment she pulled away, and stepped aside, letting Isabel enter.  There was no one else in the room, not even her roommate or usually present third member. 

 

            “Where is Barbara and Victor?  Why haven’t they been with you?”  Isabel questioned, looking around.  It looked like she hadn’t been around for a few days, and there was none of Victor’s near-omnipresent machine parts hanging around.  Isabel felt herself getting angry at the two kids for leaving her alone when they needed her.

 

            “Babs went home to check on her father, he got hurt on duty. Vic got lost in his robotics again,” Felicity was off to the side now, “I haven’t told them yet.”  Isabel saw her friend sitting in her desk chair, knees pulled up to her chest.  Isabel moved over to where Felicity kept her coffee pot and started making her tea.

 

            “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

 

            “I told Doctor Stein.  He said to take a few days off.  I think I made him uncomfortable,” Felicity was a lot quieter than usual, and that almost worried Isabel.  She slipped a mug into Felicity’s hands, and took a place on her bed.  Now was as good a time as ever to start convincing her, but then Felicity started talking first, “It’s my fault, Cooper died.”

 

            “Felicity, it is not your fault.”

 

            “Yes, it is.  He took the blame for what I did, and went to prison for _me,_ so I wouldn’t.  That makes it my fault,” Felicity hands shook slightly.

 

             “What are you even talking about?”

 

            “The virus, the one that Coop was caught using, was mine.  I was the one who made it, that makes it my fault.  He tried to use it on a few student loans, and it was good enough.  The tracked it back to us, and he said it was his hack.  He went to jail for me.”  Isabel thought she would be crying again, but Felicity still stared into her mug.

 

            “Felicity, that’s not your fault.  If he was deleting student loans, then him getting caught was still his own fault.”  Isabel placed a hand on Felicity’s knee, “What were you going to do?  Turn yourself in and spend the rest of your life in prison.  You are worth much more than that,”

 

            “And what about Cooper?!”  Felicity said.

 

            “Cooper already made him choice.”

 

            “You’re not very good at this sympathy thing, are you?”  Felicity looked like she wanted to say something else, but dropped the subject, “You got what you wanted anyway.”

 

            “What do you mean?  I may not have liked him, but I certainly didn’t want Cooper dead.  He means a lot to you.”

 

            “That’s not what I meant.  I emailed Queen Consolidated a few hours ago, when I couldn’t sleep.  I accepted their job offer.  I start in a few weeks, just after my birthday,” she smiled sadly, “Cooper and I were going to go to New York City, see the sights.  Looks like we’ll never make it there.”  

            “Really?  I thought it would take a good deal of convincing to get you to come with me.  I made a speech ready and everything,” Humor was never Isabel’s strong suit, it was up there with comforting.

 

“No, I’ve been too loud for too long now.  I’m actually surprised it took this long for the consequences to catch up on me, guess my guardian angel wasn’t looking,” She let out a short bitter laugh, “It’s time for me to fade into the background with the rest of the world,” Felicity was quiet for a few minutes, putting her cup on the desk and playing with a loose bit of her hair, “I need a change.”

 

            “What are you talking about?  Are we going shopping?  Shopping always helps.”

 

            “No, well yes.  But I was also thinking of something bigger.”

 

            “Bigger?”  Isabel looked Felicity in the eye, and strange enough saw Felicity smile very lightly.

 

            “What do you think of blondes?” was Felicity’s answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, a chapter that actually ends where I plan it too that's a first. Also a comment that you wouldn't understand cause it's a riff on my other story, awkward. Nice one, Ali. Anyways, sorry this took a bit to come out. You saw my reasons. Plus I wanted to get the new FOP chapter out first, cause it had been a really long time for them. But you're not them, probably not, mostly not, and I'm only a little sorry they got top billing, it's harder to write for them. But hey yeah, awesome, I insulted my readers, I'm sorry I love all of you. And if I could I would hug you all, unless you're not cool with that then I'll just smile at you like a creeper. Now I've made you uncomfortable. Nice one, Ali. I'm going to stop this note while I still have one reader left. Off topic, I through an hint to other DC characters, but also to my own never finished outling story, so yeah. Check out the polyvore for clothes and stuff, or find me on tumblr @theangelofthemorning where I'll be awkward over messages and random posts. God this message had no point, I should have just told you more about the sex museum. Good night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bet you didn't think you'd hear from this story again. It's a new years miracle. And a disclaimer.

Isabel hated the airport.  It was tedious and noisy and sticky.  After she had stayed with Felicity for a week before going back to Starling. And she hadn’t gotten use to the new Felicity during that time. She had watched her oldest friend strip all of her cheap dye out of her hair, and throw away all her dark colored clothes. The new Felicity didn’t have dark hair, or dark makeup, or dark clothes. She was blonde and bright, and looked a lot more like what Isabel thought she should. A pretty face for a pretty personality. And she’d be in Starling soon.

 

Which is the reason why Isabel was hanging out in an airport on a Sunday morning rather than in bed with Robert. Felicity’s plane will be there in a few minutes, and this time she was here to stay. Isabel knew it would be great to see her again, they hadn’t been face to face since her graduation. But until she got here, Isabel was just bored, standing alone in this humid airport. _She should be here by now_ , Isabel thought, while playing around with the necklace Robert had given her, she continued to look for Felicity’s dark hair. Just then she felt someone poke her sides, jumping slightly into the air, she turned around to see Felicity standing there. Isabel had totally forgotten about her new blonde head. “Miss me, Izzy?” Felicity said, lightheartedly. Isabel pulled her old friend close and hugged her for a brief moment before letting go.

 

“Of course I did, Lissy” Isabel said sweetly, “I have no one to stroke my ego in Starling,” Isabel politely picked up one of Felicity's bags, she only had to with her, Isabel had had her ship everything over a week ago. She’d even gone through the trouble of unpacking for her. Isabel was just that kind of person. Picking up her brown bag, Isabel directed Felicity to her car and they were off. Felicity was silent for the first few minutes, something that made her friend very concerned. “Still thinking about your dearly departed, Lis?”

 

Felicity let out what sounded like a long suffering sigh, and said “I know you don’t want to talk about it, Iz. So I’ll change the topic. Where are we going to for my ‘welcome-to-the-real-world’ lunch? Or is it brunch? I think I’m still on Boston time so it’s like after lunch for me.” Isabel smiled slightly, not that she let Felicity see it. Isabel didn’t know what she would have said if Felicity had actually wanted to talk about Cameron.

 

“We are going to Robin’s for lunch. You’ll love it. Has huge burgers and those fries with the gravy and cheese you love. We can pig out,” Isabel said hopefully.

 

“You’re in a crop top, you can’t pig out.”

 

“I’ve got coat, I’ll be fine.” Isabel hears Felicity laugh next to her, and the entire afternoon seemed to brighten up. The rest of the car ride was filled with light chatter and within minutes they were at the restaurant. They were seated quickly and their orders placed. “By the way, I never complimented you on how nice you look in my hat,” Felicity joked lightly. She had taken off her jean jacket to reveal the rest of her floral dress underneath. _Such an improvement from her ‘goth’ phrase_ , Isabel thought.

 

“Well that’s what happens when you send me all your possessions. I look through them and take the stuff I like,” She fiddled with the cat ears on the stolen beanie.

 

“Does that mean you stole my vibrator? Because Mark is mine.”

 

“Mark?”

 

“Yeah after Mark Ruffalo. What you don’t name your toys?”

 

“His name is… Robert. And I don’t share.”

 

“Liar” Felicity joked munching on a fry. Isabel paled slightly, _what did she know that I didn’t_. Another voice in her head reminded her how much she wanted everyone to know, everyone but Felicity. Felicity would never approve. “You know your toy is named after Chris Hemsworth.”

 

Isabel let out an internal sigh of relief, “You got me.” With that she stuffed her burger in her mouth, hoping to hide the uncomfortable look she knew she was sporting. But Felicity was still munching on her fries and staring at Isabel, she’d noticed the look.

 

“Oh Izzy,” Felicity called in a sing-songy voice, “Where’d you get that necklace?” Isabel reached slowly for the necklace, the object she loved so much that suddenly felt like a noose.

 

“A flea market?” Isabel lied poorly.

 

“That’s not like you. You’d never go without me dragging you”

 

“Splurged on it” Worse lie.

 

“That’s not like you either. You splurge on shoes, not jewelry.”

 

“Gift?” Why was she telling the truth?

 

“From the guy you’ve been seeing?”

 

“No?”

 

“I’m a genius, Iz. You can’t fool me.” Felicity pushed her food to the side and looked Isabel in the eye. “Must be getting serious.”

 

“It’s not.” _When did I get so bad at lying_ , Isabel thought. Why did she feel like a child trying to lie her way out of stealing the last cookie? “A necklace doesn’t mean anything,”

 

“Mom always said a necklace is a step below a ring. I’ve never even met him.”

 

“I didn’t meet Calvin.”

 

“Cooper. And you didn’t want to meet him. I don’t even know his name”

 

“Sure you do.”

 

“No I don’t. Can I have a picture?”

 

“I don’t have one.”

 

“Again with the lying. What are you trying to hide?”

 

“Nothing.” God! Isabel could have sworn she use to be good at this. Why was she getting so defensive?

 

“Another, really? Fine keep your secrets. I’ll figure it out, Izzy” Felicity leaned back and took a fry from Isabel’s plate. Felicity smiled sweetly, like a girl on a mission. Isabel had lost her appetite.

>>>>> 

It was later that night, and Isabel was at home sitting on her couch. Usually her nights were devoted to more paperwork or… _overtime_ with Robert. But tonight was devoted to Felicity and recreating their childhood sleepovers. Sitting curled up on the couch, watching Star Wars or Doctor Who or whatever her current obsession was. Except Felicity wasn’t here yet, she was still in her room. Presumably dumping her entire closet onto the floor in an attempt to pick out the perfect "first-day-of-the-rest-of-her-life” outfit.

 

Just then her phone buzzed with a text message notification. It was Robert.

 

  **ROBERT: Let’s meet tonight in the usual place.**

 

Isabel frowned. She had told him that she would be busy this weekend, why would he be texting her?

 

**ISABEL: I can’t. Felicity just got to town. We’re having a girl time sleepover thing.**

**ROBERT: Very nice but I miss you. It will only be for a bit.**

**ISABEL: I can’t**

**ROBERT: Come on. Felicia is a big girl, she’ll be fine alone for an hour or so. ROBERT: I promise to give you back by midnight.**

Isabel stared down at her phone for a few moments, then to the clock, and then to where Felicity’s room was. It was ten now, and knowing Felicity she’ll be looking for the perfect outfit for another hour at least. She’d be back before she knew it. It was decided. She stood up and strides quickly to the newly occupied room before she lost her nerve.

True to Isabel’s assumptions, Felicity stood in the middle of the room decked out in snoopy pajamas, like a child, surrounded by every article of clothing she owned. “What about this one?” She called not even looking over her shoulder. She was holding up a light pink skater dress, before tossing it to the side, “No, you’re right too childish.” Felicity went back to digging for clothes. When she turned towards Isabel, her triumphant smile faded from her face, “What’s with the look, Iz?”

 

 _Tell her that you’re running to see a friend_ , a voice in Isabel’s head told her, but out of her mouth came “I forgot to do something at work. I just have to run in and finish it up. I’ll be gone for an hour, two tops. Then we can watch Firefly, you know how much I love it. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

“It’s okay. I still have to try on everything I own to find the right outfit. I’ll be a while. Go be awesome at your job.” Felicity pulled her into a hug, “Thanks for letting me stay with you by the way.” Isabel hugged Felicity and left. She passed a mirror on her way out and took assessment of her blue belly shirt and cat beanie. Maybe she should change? Never mind that. Isabel turned to leave, pulling out her phone to text Robert.

 

**ISABEL: on my way**

 

>>>>> 

Four hours later, Isabel tried to slip into her apartment as quietly as possible. Time with Robert had run longer than expected and Isabel had broken her promise to Felicity to be back. She didn’t want to have that talk with her. So sneaking was the way to go.

 

Isabel found Felicity curled up on couch, wrapped up in a blanket. She must have fallen asleep watching Firefly. _Let’s get her to bed_ , Isabel thought. She shook her lightly awake, and maneuvered the half asleep girl to her room.

 

“Hey, Izzy” Felicity said sleepily, “I tried waiting up for you, but you know Boston time.”

 

“I know, Lissy. Work ran over. Let’s get you into bed. You got work in about five hours.” She pushed Felicity lightly so she rolled onto her bed.

 

“Okay, Izzy.” Felicity was trying to focus on her face, when she suddenly said “What happened to my hat?” Isabel knew exactly what happened to the hat. Robert hadn’t liked it. He called it childish, and she had taken it off. And promptly left it in the suite. She’d have to get it back.

 

“Just left it at the office, sweetie. I’ll grab it tomorrow.” Felicity accepted her lie, and rolled over.

 

“Sure thing, Izzy. Just make sure you get it back. Cooper got me that beanie.” She yawned, “Night, Izzy.”

 

“Night, Lissy” Isabel turned around, and left the room. Her eyes paused on Felicity’s perfect first day outfit and she smiled. It was so Felicity. Isabel closed Felicity’s door, and leaned against it, frowning. She hated lying to her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, six-ish months in the making and this is what I have to show for it. I apologize. I was going through a lot of shit, and still kinda am. But I was forced to sit down and write this chapter by my beloved best friend, Chrissykins. We were suppose to record a podcast, but instead I was made to write until the chapter finished. Which is probably what I needed because without it the chapter would still be on the second paragraph like it was two days ago. Thanks Chrissy. Anyway, I'll try not to wait six months between updating again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the month is up, along with my other story and hopeful a new one. And thank you to anyone who is still sticking with this story. Let me know what you think. Love you all. Good Night and Good News.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again, didn't I? Yeah I did. I swear I'm not lazy, my feeling towards writing recently have mostly just been a long pained groan though. But hey, it's Felicity's POV. And this story is over a year old now.

Felicity was too good for her job. She’s built a supercomputer out of her father’s left behind computer and an old AM radio, and she hacked the FBI database before she was eighteen. Sure, the computer ended with scorch marks on the floor and her first of five meetings with the NSA, and her hacking had caused Coop’s death and her latest run in. So, while she hated every second she spent clearing porn of the hard drive of whichever higher-up was choosing now to do work this week, it was what she had brought upon herself by not being as good as she thought she was.

Izzy was right, not that Felicity was going to inflate her ego by telling her. But Izzy wasn’t always right, and secret keeping was one of Felicity’s least favorite things. And with the time she had after finishing her backlog, Felicity was left to wonder about her dear best friend’s new beau. Something had to be done about this secret keeping that Izzy was doing. Best friends don’t keep secrets.

Even if Felicity had never told Izzy a few things, they weren’t secrets, they were just not relevant to her current life. No one, not Isabel, and certainly not her lovely Jewish mother needed to know that Felicity has binary tattooed on her right ass cheek that read “kiss this”. It was a drunk mistake. But that wasn’t the secret in discussion at the moment, or hopefully ever. What was, however, was the nameless, faceless, probably male, person currently porking her Izzy.

But you see, Felicity had a plan. A plan that involved a lot of alcohol. Mostly for Izzy to drink. Izzy was a fun drunk, she let everyone see what an amazing person only Felicity usually got to see. It was just going to be just the two of them tonight though and whatever Felicity can sweeten from Izzy. She closed down her station, and bid a good night to Daisy, her new coworker obviously still going to be there for at least another hour. Usually Felicity would be on the computer next to her, but it was Saturday and Felicity was a girl on a mission.

Felicity walked over to the elevator bank, using her extra time to surprise Izzy in her bullpen on the 20th floor. Riding up she smoothed down her purple shirt, and absentmindedly checked her phone. Soon enough she was there and out, she passed by Mike, another intern, who directed her to the office Izzy was in.

Izzy had her back facing the door, looking instead at the shelf of books. Behind her was a tall man with dark hair and a beard. Felicity wondered for a second if this was the man Izzy was boning, but ditched that thought when she saw that he was checking out her ass. Izzy wouldn’t go within ten feet of the perv if she didn’t have to.

“See something you like?” Felicity asked sarcastically. The man jumped and looked at her. She tried to be as intimidating as a girl in a polka dot skirt and cat earrings could be. Izzy turned and smiled at her, “Your new friend here was just getting real acquainted with your backside.”

Izzy shot the man a death glare that promised retribution, and you could almost hear his balls shriveling up. “Evaporate, Michael” was all she said and with a wave of her hand, the man was gone. Presumable to apply for a department transfer. Izzy walked over to Felicity and gave her a quick hug, “Decided to abandon the other techies for a weekend?”

“Of course. I’ve been in Starling for what feels like ever already, and I feel like I haven’t done anything.”

“You haven’t,” Izzy shot back quickly, “You’ve worked literally every weekend since you got here. When you said you were toning it back I didn’t think you were going boring. I almost miss the Tequila Queen and her drunken adventures, even if it was just that one time. But, man, what a time.”

“Please don’t remind me of that time. I still can’t look at pineapples without wanting to barf everywhere.” Felicity followed Izzy through the cubicles so she could grab her bag. She kept her peeled for any interesting interacting with her coworkers, anything that could hint towards interest in Isabel. Mostly all she saw was vague terror. They were out of the building before she could figure out anything of import, but she still had Plan A.

>>>>>>

Several hours, and a Little Mermaid drinking game later, Isabel was finally ready to spill her guts. They were sitting around their living room, laughing, as the Aristocats now playing in the background. Felicity knew it was time.

“So, Izzy, about your mystery man,” she began as unsubtly as she expected. Isabel wasn’t paying attention to her, but actually watching the movie again.

“We should get a little white kitten,” Izzy began to say absentmindedly. She had her head on Felicity’s lap now, her purple dress crumbled. Izzy looked at Felicity and smiled, “We could put a little bow in its fur and name it Marie and everything. Marie was always your favorite.”

“I think you’re forgetting the fact that you’re allergic to cats, Iz” Felicity started playing with her hair.

“I’ll get pills or something. We can figure out semantics later. I think there’s a pet store that stays open late on Fridays across town. If we start now we could get there before it ends. I’m sure they have a kitten. Or a dog. Lissy, let’s get a puppy. A little cocker spaniel like Lady in that one movie with the dogs. I promise I’ll take care of it.”

Felicity laughed, and didn’t bother to remind Izzy that she was allergic to dogs too. “I think you’ve had enough movies for the night. I take it your mystery man doesn’t marathon with you much.”

“He did in the beginning, but he thinks Disney movies are for children. He doesn’t understand the appeal they have for all ages.” Perfect, Felicity thought, I’ve got her talking.

“You never talk about him very much, Iz. I’d love to know more about him. What’s his name?”

“Robert. He’s very nice, but he’s kind of an ass sometimes. But that’s okay, I love him anyway.”

“And how’d you two meet?”

“There was this mixer for the new interns and we got to talking, and we kind of just went from there.”

“So he’s one of the interns?” Felicity was surprised with just how much Izzy was sharing.

“No, no. He works on the top floor. Boss of the bosses. He’s really smart, and he thinks I’m really smart. We’re meant to be. We’re going to run away soon.”

“Oh really, why are you running away?” Felicity started to laugh a bit.

“Because he has a wife, but that’s okay because he’s going to leave her soon and then we can tell everyone we’re together. And live happily ever after.” Felicity felt her jaw drop open. Izzy was sleeping with a married man? Izzy was always against cheating on anything, and her she was having an affair. Felicity wanted to yell at her, but Izzy was drunk she probably wasn’t going to remember any of this. And Izzy was still talking, “He’s just worried right now. He has a son, but he’s a moron and he’ll get over it. He’s also concerned about his wife’s bastard. Sure she’s only like seven, but the bitch got pregnant without him she could take care for her bastard without him.”

“You know that’s not right, Izzy”

“Moira started it. Robert is just moving on. We’re in love. We’ll have our own children. We can name one after you. Felicity Queen, got a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Izzy laughed, and snuggled into Felicity’s lap. Felicity was stunned shocked. Queen. Moira and Robert Queen. Izzy was having an affair with the goddamn CEO.

Felicity wished, not for the first time, that she could leave well enough alone. She was better off not knowing who Isabel was sleeping with, and now that she did she wished she could take back everything. She was going to have to have a serious sober talk with her. But for now Felicity could only sit and stew in her thoughts, while her drunk best friend played with her hands singing Everybody Wants To Be a Cat.

>>>>>>

The next afternoon, Izzy was finally awake, but Felicity had been up for hours. She had been thinking and thinking about what she was going to say, and had come up with nothing. But Izzy was on her way to her to the kitchen so it looked like Felicity was going to have to wing it.

Izzy walked into the kitchen, wrapped up in her robe, Felicity could see her panda slippers on Izzy’s feet. “Morning, Peaches,” Izzy says roughly, reaching over and taking Felicity’s coffee from her. 

“Izzy, I need to talk to you.” Felicity poured herself another cup of coffee. She poured her stuff in while waiting for Izzy to respond. She turned and looked at Izzy again, who was staring down at her coffee. Great, Felicity thought, Now she’s going to be cranky.

She took a sip, and made a sour face, “This coffee is terrible. Way too much sugar and what the hell creamer did you put in this?” Yet, still she took another sip.

“Snickerdoodle.” With a shrug, Isabel began to take drink more of it, “Izzy, we need to talk.” Izzy ignored her again, instead reaching over and stealing some of the toast Felicity had made.

“We should. You put way too much butter on your toast. It’s like you’re trying to give yourself high cholesterol or something,” Isabel was keeping ignoring the fact that Felicity obviously had something to say; simple choosing to eat Felicity’s food. Having enough of it Felicity reached over and took her coffee cup back and even the toast straight from her hand. 

Raising her hands defensively, “Damn, I thought I was cranky when hungover,” she let it go quickly, “whatever, I needed a Bloody Mary anyway.” Felicity watched as Isabel, once again, ignored her and stalked over the fridge for her supplies, “Did you pick up pretzels like I asked? You know I need pretzels...”

“ISABEL! Could you please shut up for five minutes? I have to talk to you!” Isabel placed her cup down, and looked at Felicity as if she was about to yell at Felicity for yelling at her. Now or never, “Are you having an affair with Robert Queen?”

Felicity could see any expression fall from her face and visibly stiffened. She fiddled with the celery in her hand before she turned and placed it with her cup. Turning around, and finally meeting Felicity’s eyes and she smiled slightly. “Yeah, what’s the problem?”

What’s the problem? What’s the problem?! For once, Felicity was speechless. How could Isabel be so blasé about having an affair with a married man? She knew Isabel was no paragon of holiness, but Felicity thought she’d have some morals about dating a married man. But her she was, acting like the affair was no big deal. “Isabel, you’re having an affair. With a married man. He is cheating on his wife with you. What about that seems like it isn’t a problem?”

“We’re in love,” was Isabel’s only answer.

“I know, you told me several times last night. That’s not a good excuse, Isabel.”

“It’s not him and Moira are still in love or anything. Robert and I are in love. And when he leaves his wife…”

“When? When is he leaving his wife?”

“Soon. And then she can have her degenerate and her bastard and we can have each other.”

“Do you even hear yourself, Isabel?” Felicity was getting angrier and angrier with her friend. She had always thought Isabel was the most logical and pragmatic person that Felicity knew, but now she just seems off. Felicity worried if that’s how she seemed to Isabel whenever she spoke about Cooper. Felicity pushed that thought down quickly, she hoped she was never this delusional about love.

“Of course, I understand. I’m not surprised you don’t understand though.” Isabel paused as if she didn’t mean to say that.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felicity really near the end of her rope.

Any care towards Felicity’s emotions seemed to disappear when Isabel said, “Well, it’s not like you know what it’s like to be in love. All you’ve had is your obsession with your criminally moronic boy toy, that you stupidly called puppy love. At least I’m not throwing my life away to be with some loser who was probably going to leave you for the next smart little girl in a tight sweater. ”

Felicity recoiled from the comment as if Isabel had physically slapped her. She might as well have. Isabel must have sensed she had gone over the line with her comments, because she tried to slowly walk over to Felicity and put on her ‘ashamed’ face. Felicity stormed passed her and went down the hall to her room.

Grabbing her pink suitcase, Felicity blindly tossed her clothes and other essentials into it and walked back through the kitchen. Isabel was sitting on one of the bar stools waiting for her. She was obviously surprised to see Felicity with suitcase in hand. Felicity instead chose to ignore her in favor for grabbing her lucky coffee machine and favorite mugs, tossing those into a separate canvas bag. Isabel was still looking at her, “Lis…” she whispered, “where are you going?”

Felicity walked over to Isabel, before reaching down and pulling her panda slippers off. Those too went into a bag. “I’m going to stay somewhere else for a bit.” Felicity said, walking towards the hall, “we can talk when you seem to have your senses back.” And with that Felicity left her oldest friend alone in their kitchen to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So probably not worth the wait, huh? I'm sorry for that. It was a hard chapter to write mostly because I have no clue how to write for this part of the story. My outline is mostly points to hit, and I'm stuck trying to get from point B to point C right now, when I really want to be at point like J by now. I'm not sure if this chapter would even have been finished now if my lovely beta, Chrissy's birthday was not five days ago. This was part of her present. I'll try to update again soon, but something is tell me not to make "I'll update soon" promises again. Damn, this message was depressing. I should've ended on a joke. Oh well. Favorite and Review. Love you. Good night and good news.


End file.
